Staring at the customer
by TaaffeiteV
Summary: Kaworu works in a restaurant. One shot.


Kaworu was staring at the cute customer again. He sighed. The customer came over quite often, which in his opinion, was a good thing. That meant that he got to stare at him quite often. He knew his name was Shinji. Kaworu had heard his friends call him that once when he came with them. That was just once though. He usually came here by himself. "Your eyes are going to fall out if you stare anymore." Kaworu scowled at Asuka "I wasn't staring!"

"Hardly."

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

Kaworu sighed in defeat.

"I was kind of staring I suppose."

"You should ask him out."

"WHAT?"

"What?, he totally has the hots for you. I can literally see him catching glances of you when you aren't looking, heck, you might even be the reason why he's a regular."

Kaworu shook his head in disbelief.

"What? It's true though."

Asuka went back to work afterwards, while Kaworu tried to keep himself busy in an effort to keep himself from staring. It didn't work. Shinji finished soon after Kaworu and Asuka's conversation. He walked up to pay the bill and left after that. Kaworu really wished that he had the courage to ask Shinji out.

Shinji went to the restaurant again after a week. He ordered what he always ordered. A steak with chips and a glass of water. He was served as usual and then he just sat there and ate. Kaworu was now noticing the looks that Asuka kept giving him, and he did not like it.

"What?"

"Are you going to ask him out?"

"No."

"Why."

"Just because."

Kaworu sighed.

"Why do you have to keep asking me."

"Because you clearly like him and he clearly likes you."

Kaworu looked at Shinji.

"How would you know?"

Asuka sighed in exasperation.

"You can literally see the looks that he keeps giving you, do you actually want me to list out all the reasons why I think he likes you?!"

Kaworu looked at Shinji again. He was just finishing up and looked like that he was going to walk over and pay.

"I don't know."

Shinji walked over, proceeded to pay and then leave. Kaworu didn't have the courage to ask him out.

Another week had passed, and Shinji was back in the restaurant with his usual steak and chips. Kaworu was staring again.

"Are you going to ask him out this time?"

"No."

"Come on, you can't leave the poor man waiting."

"If he liked me as well wouldn't he come up and ask me out?"

"I think he's scared, just like you."

Kaworu sighed. (He was sighing a lot these days.)

"I'll think about asking him out this time." He said awkwardly.

"Good."

He went back to work after that. Soon Shinji finished and went up to the counter to pay.

Kaworu gathered up all of his courage and before he could control what his mouth was doing, he heard himself saying.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?"

Shinji blushed. Then Kaworu blushed.

"O-oh sorry, I didn't mean to sound..."

"N-n-no n-no it's okay, I'd love to hang out sometime."

Kaworu sighed in relief.

"Okay, cool, do you want to give each other our phone numbers or ... anything?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, okay."

Shinji at that moment really, and I mean really, hated his brain.

"Okay, here's mine." Kaworu said, listing of his phone number.

After Shinji was done inputting Kaworu's phone number, he handed his own phone to Kaworu.

"Here's mine."

Kaworu quickly finished typing in his phone number and handed Shinji's phone back.

"Sssooooo, is next Monday okay?"

"Yeah, sure, what time?"

Kaworu hadn't thought this through. He hadn't gotten as far as deciding when and where he wanted to go.

"Sorry I haven't decided yet, what about we decided when and where we want to go on the phone."

"Sure."

Shinji finished paying and left the restaurant happily. He finally got what he wanted, however he would still try to be a regular he supposed.

And in the restaurant, Kaworu smiled excitedly.

Monday came a lot more slowly then the both of them would have liked. They had decided over the phone that they would go to the park at 2pm, get food at 3:00 and go to the cinema at 4:00 to watch a new action movie. Kaworu walked to the park at 1:30. He lived quite far away from the park so by the time he got there it'd be about 1:55. He got to the park and waited for Shinji to come. 5 minutes later, Shinji came, surprised to see that Kaworu was already there.

"You weren't waiting for me for long were you, if you wanted me to come here earlier he could have told me on the phone."

"No it's okay, I only just got here."

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to walk around?" Kaworu broke the silence.

"Yeah."

They walked around for a bit. There wasn't really much to see in the park as both of them had already been in the park many times. So they talked. They talked and talked about their lives, their problems and and what they wanted for the future. Shinji wanted to open his own cafe and own his own apartment while Kaworu liked where he was working, however he would jump at the chance to open a cafe with Shinji, and he also wanted own an apartment. (Millennial and older Gen Z problems I suppose.) They poured themselves out for each another.

Soon it was time to eat, they had decided on a nice cafe located near the park. The cafe had a big selections of wraps and sandwiches. They ended up choosing a wrap and a sandwich, both agreeing that they would share half with each other. The food came soon, along with a jug of water. Kaworu chose a nice table next to a window. They could see the park from here, with all the tree leaves golden, red and brown thanks to Autumn. The food was eaten and the bill was argued for, both insisting that they pay. Eventually Shinji walked up to the counter and quickly paid the bill before Kaworu could protest. Shinji then walked out of the cafe with Kaworu following closely behind, insisting that he pay him back. Shinji refused of course and Kaworu stopped talking after a while.

They ran to the cinema and rushed in as they were almost late with 3 minutes to go. The tickets had been bought online so they didn't have to argue over who got to pay this time. They collected there tickets and walked in. The movie they saw was about a young man who had both of his grandparents killed. The man then went on to hunt down the people who had killed them for revenge. So basically it was like every other typical action movie with just a few things changed. However, besides all that, they liked the movie. The acting, special effect (they had superpowers) and costumes were all very good. They could understand why this movie had such a great rating.

The movie finished and they both walked out. They had to part ways to go back to their own homes now and were slightly disappointed that they had to leave each other. Kaworu said bye to Shinji and started walking home. Once he got home, he took out his phone and texted Shinji a 'Did you get home alright?'

To which Shinji replied with a 'yes' and a 'Do you want to go somewhere again on Thursday?'

Kaworu: yes

Shinji: Do you have anywhere in mind?

Kaworu: No, what bout you?

Shinji: Yeah, there's a nice restaurant called 'Ramiel' I want to go to.

Kaworu: What time?

Shinji: is five okay?

Kaworu: yeah sure!

Kaworu turned off his phone and smiled. He couldn't wait.


End file.
